Told You So!
by 494ELB
Summary: Blaine walked into the Warblers Hall, armed with his laptop. When the Warblers had heard about the dysfunctional members, they had laughed at New Directions, thinking they were insecure, and therefore not good. Blaine was determined to prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked into the Warblers Hall, armed with his laptop. When the Warblers had heard about the dysfunctional members, they had laughed at New Directions, thinking they were insecure, and therefore not good. Blaine was determined to prove them wrong.

'Ok guys, I've done some research. New Directions have posted videos of themselves on YouTube to try and improve their popularity. I'm talking assignments and performances. I've done a little folder on each of them, so you can see for yourselves how good they are.'


	2. Rachel

Blaine opened his laptop and selected his YouTube channel. One of the great things about Dalton; wifi everywhere.

'First we have the McKinley lead female; Rachel Berry. Soprano, with a surprising range. And also a major diva. She auditioned for New Directions with Eponine's 'On my Own' from Les Miserables. And was nearly the star of Cabaret at McKinley. The first video I have is of her performance last year at Sectionals. She sang 'Don't Rain on My Parade. For those Barbara fans among us, you'll know how hard that song is!'  
>The music began, and the camera panned around to the back of the auditorium. Blaine smiled at the disbelieving faces of the Warblers. Rachel was good, extremely good. And, she could give a mighty good performance!<p>

'Damn, she got a standing ovation, and Barbara is notorious for having seriously complex phrases in her songs.'

'I know this, gentlemen. Next we have Wicked's 'Defying Gravity. Be warned, this has a high F in.' Rachel's problem was that she was similar. Once you had seen one performance, you had seen them all. However, you could see the change in emotions in her eyes, and couldn't deny she wasn't a good performer.

'Who's the scrawny kid?' Blaine was interrupted from his reverie

'Kurt Hummel. He's later, watch the video!' The Warblers were impressed by the soprano; that was obvious. Kurt, he was something a bit more special, in Blaine's opinion.

'Ok, now we have her singing Total Eclipse of the Heart. This really shows off her vocal range. Any comments on her fashion choices, and we may have to break out the Warblers year book, and take a look at some of our own boys fashion ideals.'

Bonnie Tyler, was there any song this girl couldn't sing? He had watched the disastrous Run Joey Run debacle, and heard rumours of the consequences, one of them being this.

'Hey, isn't that Jesse St James? The one who creamed us at Sectionals last year?'

'Haha, yeah. He joined McKinley to get close to Rachel, then egged her a week before Regionals.'

Blaine heard the mumblings fly round the commons. No gentleman should do that to a lady, ever.

' Finally we have Paramore's The Only Exception, a less obvious vocal range choice.' Blaine looked at the Warblers. Some were clearly impressed. The older ones were still sceptical, that was obvious. Blaine still had a few tricks up his sleeve, namely, the rest of New Directions.


	3. Finn

'Now we have Finn Hudson, male lead. Football quarter-back and tenor. He joined New Directions through blackmail on their director, Mr Schuesters part, and loved it so has stayed. After breaking out of his shell, he stopped taking part in jock jerkism...' Blaine said that last part bitterly. It was jock jerkism that had driven him to Dalton. It took him a while to regain his composure, and felt the eyes of his fellow Warblers on him.

'...and started being a normal human being. His greatest ambition is to join the school together, but being the quarterback is the only thing from committing social suicide. Unlike Dalton, McKinley Glee Club is considered uncool, and they have to go through things called slushie facials. I have a video.'

Blaine clicked play, and watched as his fellow students winced.

'How is that allowed?' the question came from the back of the room.

'There isn't a zero tolerance anti harassment policy there. The teachers just turn a blind eye, and call it a rite of passage. People get bullied, and the teachers allow it. Anyway, first we have Jessie's girl. Apparently, he has a bit of a crush on Miss Berry, and she was with Jesse at the time, so it fitted.'

Finn was good, if a bit dis-coordinate. And he was a good musician. No doubt that helped.

'He also had a pregnant girlfriend, and thought the baby was his. He got insecure, so wanted to sing to her. I'll Stand By You' This was sweet, a really paternal side came out in Finn. Blaine glanced around the common room, and saw a sea of happy faces. Clearly Finn was getting to the Warblers as well.

'Finally we have a rendition of Hello, I love you, by the Doors. This shows off his ability to 'Rock Out. Like Jessies Girl, this song really works with his voice'.

'Hey Blaine? Is that Kurt guy gay? He looks pretty worked up over this number...'

'Dude, who cares, are you seeing those cheerleaders? HOT!'

'GUYS! Yes he is gay...' Blaine blushed at the cat calls he began to receive 'Really guys? And Jeff, don't you have a girlfriend?'

'Ok Blaine, you've made your point, but don't two leads need chemistry between them. That's why we always have solo's.'

'Yes Wes, that's why I've got this next video. It may seem a strange choice, but you can see the chemistry between them. McKinley put on Rocky Horror, and here is a rehearsal of Damn it Janet.'

'Right then, next person Blaine?'

Blaine just smirked. They had no clue.


	4. Mercedes

McKinley's resident Beyonce, Mercedes Jones. Complete style icon, and hopeful diva. And she has the voice to go with it! She's no Katy Perry, but my lord she owns a performance! Here's 'And I'm Telling You.' Back when McKinley were starting out...'

'Blaine, can I ask something?' Wes stood up, gavel lurking in his pocket, ready to be used. Blaine nodded. 'Why are you doing this? The performances are good, but we've seen the two leads, why do we need to see the rest of the club. There must be about 20 of them!'

Blaine looked at Wes. 'Do you really think that?'

Wes nodded, 'All the other school have had large groups, look at Vocal Adrenaline; they have queues every year to try and join up. Their budget is huge, surely McKinley are the same.'

Blaine pondered for a moment. The Warblers could tell when he made his decision because he stood up a little straighter (no pun intended). He sighed. 'William McKinley High School is not like Dalton, or any other school you guys have attended. The Glee Club there, they're the underdogs. They are under constant pressure. A group like that have to be close. I've seen their performances, they're like a family. And they won't stop believing. (Haha, teaser ;) ) You've seen the slushie facials, well at least one person gets those daily, even with cheerleaders and football players in the family. They are going to be determined, so we need to be prepared for whatever they could throw at us.'

The Warblers were astonished at Blaine's monologue. They had only seen him like this once before, when they managed to coax his story out of him. Blaine looked at them. It felt good to open their eyes once in a while; god knows they needed to hear about how the world isn't perfect; Blaine was an example of that. He eyed Wes, David and Thad.

'May I continue?'

The boys nodded, they knew the best that when Blaine got riled, it was best to let him continue.

'When New Directions were starting out, they had 5 people. Mercedes was one of them. However, Rachel was considered the best one in the group, so she always got the solos. There was an incident last year, and Mr Schuester had to leave the group a week before Sectionals. The guidance counsellor took over, and tried to give Rachel the ballad. Mercedes finally put her foot down and sang this to prove she should sing it.' 

One by one, the Warblers mouths dropped, and Blaine went back to being smug. He would convince them, eventually.

'I know right! Another rocky number is Bust Your Windows. Boys, this has cheerleaders in. Keep it in your rooms.' Blaine was worried about this number. Being an all boys school meant that contact with females was limited to mothers and other family members. He hit the play button, and shrank away from the boys as much as possible. Although there were other gay kids at Dalton, there were none in the Warblers, much to the surprise of visitors, and spies from other Glee Clubs.

Uh oh. He could see the effects of the video on the boys, even the mighty Wes and his gavel were struggling to keep a straight face. (AN: like in AVPS with Ron and the broom). Blaine smirked at Wes, and then went back to worrying; a couple of members looked like they were about to pop. Thankfully the video ended quite quickly, but not before...

'What did I say!' Blaine couldn't believe it. A couple of the boys had managed to explode right at the end of the song. Blaine was worried about the next song he had for them; he shuddered.

' Anyway, she recently was Frank'n'Furter in Rocky Horror, so here's Sweet Transvestite. Again, ROOMS!' Blaine looked particularly at some of the boys who had barely made it through the last song; Trent, Ethan and Cameron, although they all were under a lot of pressure. He hit play and sat back, knowing that this would blow the boys minds, and not just because of the singing. He had to admit, Mercedes was good looking in that outfit; it was tasteful. He heard the flusters, and couldn't even be bothered to look round, they all would go in this song. Thank god for his sexuality, he didn't have this problem. Well, that Kurt was dressed as Riff Raff, and it suited him weirdly. His mind drifted to Kurt as Frank'n'Furter, but an explosion brought him back before he too got into a predicament. The video ended, and a sigh broke out over the group.

Jeff blew his hair out of his eyes. 'I think I speak for everyone when I say that was intense.' Everyone looked towards Wes expecting for the gavel to hit the table, but it didn't come. Wes was still looking slightly punch-drunk at the screen. David stole the gavel, and smacked Wes over the head with it. He came round with a shake of the head, and a glare at David. Attention returned to Blaine.

'Now for a slower, calmer song, because heaven knows you lot need it. She sang Christina's Beautiful at a pep rally whilst she was a cheerleader. It appears that there was a slight controversy within the Cheerio's...' The boys spluttered.

David stood. 'Cheerio's? As in...' He looked at Wes. 'Aren't they the team that Kitty talks about with the psycho cheer coach?' Wes nodded, and David sat again. Blaine continued.

'..about diet etc, typical female problems.' Blaine joked, and surprisingly the Warblers agreed. He hit play for a final time on Mercedes. He enjoyed this song, and not just Kurt spent the entire time with his back to the camera. Blaine would never get used to this video, just because he got to stare at Kurt's ass. He couldn't be obvious though, the Warblers couldn't know he was lusting after the competition. He was just... intrigued.

**Hello my lovely followers! I got reviews for extension, and more story; so I have to ask, do you want Blaine's back story. And I have an idea for a mini sequel already. SO, what do you guys want, because this essentially is for you? Also, more or less Blaine after Kurt?**

**Oh and one more thing. It was so much fun writing this chapter, but the others I may struggle with, so do you have any ideas? I'm still a fledgling, so I'm taking ideas and criticisms. 4 down, 10 to go!**

**Thanks!**

**494ELB**


End file.
